The Girl That Wears His Colors
by Evil in purple
Summary: An AU about Tommy's life as the evil green ranger an so on...Very AU so...yeah.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl That Wears His Colors

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers...I wish I did...the plot and Avalon however belong to me! ...Okay that is dealt with now on to the story.

(Note: This is very AU mainly after chapter twelve I belive, seeing as MMPR and PRIS are the only ones I fallowed. Oh and it's rated for 17 and up do to chapter6 )

(Avalon's POV)

Chapter 1- Back when he was still green

I keep my finding my self thinking about him, he was after all my best friend. Oh the 'he' I'm referring to is my best friend and former evil green ranger Tommy Oliver. I meet him when he first came to Angel grove, and was recruited by my Aunt Rita to be her evil green ranger. Tommy taught me everything I know about Martial arts. Not to mention he helped me dye my hair the insane bright red it is currently.

Me and him got so close during that time, it almost broke my heart when he left. I still remember the last time I saw him, I went down to meet him like I always did in the park. He was sitting not far from our spot with his new friends th power rangers, he noticed me and slipped away. He asked me to come with him but I couldn't, it would only make things worse. We said goodbye and haven't talked since, I still watch him fight. He's now the white ranger and apparently dating the pink ranger who we once made fun of.

Tommy has been my inspiration for every thing, and he's the driving force for what I'm doing now. I'm finally getting away from my Aunt. My only wish for this day is that I get to see him one last time before I leave this place. It'll be hours till Rita wakes up and with any luck I'll be long gone, but since when does Angel Grove let anyone go peacefully. I have a feeling that this day, this week, will be worse then ever before.

I slipped out just like I used to and thanked my checkered black and white fake converse for not squeaking. Maybe today would go as planned? What am I talking about, this is Angel Grove there is no such thing as a plan going as planned. Oh well might as well stop in a few stores and pick up some stuff.

(Note: sorry this was so short --;...next might be about the same ,but trust me Chapter 4 will be long as all hell)


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl That Wears His Colors

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers...I wish I did...the plot and Avalon however belong to me! ...Okay that is dealt with now on to the story.

(Note: This is very AU mainly after chapter twelve I belive, seeing as MMPR and PRIS are the only ones I fallowed. Oh and it's rated for 17 and up do to chapter6 )

(Tommy's POV)

Chapter 2- The Old Days

I suddenly find my self thinking back to the old days, when I was the green ranger. I find my self thinking about her, when I say her I mean Avalon. She was my best friend for a long time, the only problem was, well is that she's Rita's niece. She was so much fun to hang out with. I still remeber my first day as the green ranger, she was sitting next to Rita. She looked like a doll, and then she opened her mouth with the comment of "try not lose to soon, and be sure to make a mess" I couldn't help but smile.

I miss the old days with Avalon and I tried to get her to come with me after the rangers free'd me from Rita's spell, but she claimed she couldn't. I see her reasoning now but at the time it broke my heart even though I hide it from my new friends. I miss Avalon so much, but I haven't seen her since I left.

Well it looks like it's time for me to go out and face the world, I have the strange feeling today will be very diffrent. Oh well time to go meet up with the rangers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers...I wish I did...the plot and Avalon however belong to me! ...Okay that is dealt with now on to the story.

(Note: This is very AU mainly after chapter twelve I believe, seeing as MMPR and PRIS are the only ones I fallowed. Oh and it's rated for 17 and up do to chapter6 )

(Third person)

Chapter 3- The Run In

Avalon came out of the shop carrying a bag, she really should have been leaving town but she didn't think she could yet. She walked to the middle of the mall and sat down by a statue. Near her a group of six teens was sitting and talking. She sighed as her thoughts drifted to Tommy yet again. She snapped back into reality as one of the teens turned twords her.

"Tommy?" Tommy looked over at her and smiled

"Avalon?" Avalon walked over and hugged him. Tommy hugged her back

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking around slightly.

"I'm doing a bit of shopping before I leave."

"Leave?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, it's about time" She smiled sadly.

"Wanna meet the rangers before you go?" he asked

"Yeah" He smiled at her and led her over to his friends.

The Rangers looked up when Tommy walked back over leading a girl with bright red hair.

"Guys this is Avalon, Avalon my friends that I'm always telling you about." Tommy was grinning. Avalon laughed

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all finally." The rangers all smiled and waved slightly. Kim was mentally critizing Avalon's outfit, She was wearing retro forest green army gear with white everything else, black knee high boots with close to no heel and her long red hair. Avalon was quite a sight. Jason was the first one to actually speak up

"So how do you two know each other?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Girl That Wears His Colors

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers...I wish I did...the plot and Avalon however belong to me! ...Okay that is dealt with now on to the story.

(Note: This is very AU mainly after chapter twelve I belive, seeing as MMPR and PRIS are the only ones I fallowed. Oh and it's rated for 17 and up do to chapter6 )

(Tommy's POV)

Chapter 4- The Lie and group fun

I glanced at avalon before I answered jason's question, damn the spots we got our selves into.

"We grew up together." I responded to my best friend.

He smiled and nodded glancing at Kim who was looking more then a little pissed at the moment, I'd forgotten I still had my hand on Avalon's waist. I pulled away and could literally see Kim calm down a bit. I let Avalon take my chair and pulled up another one just behind her and Kim. Avalon had already started a conversation with Jason and Billy.

We all sat and just talked for a while before out of nowhere Avalon turned to me.

"Verde T, lets take them out to do our favorite thing."

I groaned, we was gonna drag us to sing at some bar, and she had just called me Green T. I hated it when she used italian, but then again every one else looked so confused it was hiliarious.  
"All right, but I get to pick this time"  
"This time? You always pick T"  
"I pick or you pay."

"Okay, okay I surrender"

She laughed and glanced at Kim.


	5. Chapter 5

The Girl That Wears His Colors

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers...I wish I did...the plot and Avalon however belong to me! ...Okay that is dealt with now on to the story.

(Note: This is very AU mainly after chapter twelve I belive, seeing as MMPR and PRIS are the only ones I fallowed. Oh and it's rated for 17 and up do to chapter6 )

(Avalon's POV)

Chapter 5- Inside jokes and pissy Miss Pink

Tommy laughed when I glanced at Kim he new what was comeing, but the rest of them had no clue what they were in store for.

"Verde T, rainbow, colore giallo nero blu rosso dentellare." Tommy laughed and fallowed up with the english for the rainbow.

"Pink, red, blue, black, yellow, but you forgot one verde" I started laughing when he finished  
"Green!" We were both laughing while the rangers just stared at us, it was so much fun to confuse the rangers.

We sat for a while every now and then an inside joke of mine and tommy's would come up, before long tommy smirked at me.

"who wants to play truth and a lie?" he asked. I blushed cause I knew what Tommy always made the penalty for this came. Kim was stupid enough to ask what it was.

"Every one has to say two things, one is true the other is a lie. Everyone else has to decide which is true and which is not, those who guess wrong pay the price." Tommy took over for what that would be.   
"and the price for this game is you have to kiss the person who told the stories, and we don't allowing kissing on anything other then the lip." I laughed as the other three guys got real uncomfortable. Tommy laughed as well every one decided to pass on it.

We sat just talking for a while again before I decided to make them all really uncomfortable,  
"I wonder what the rangers are really like? Wouldn't it be fun to meet them, or Rita Repulsa?"

Their eyes went wide and they stared at me for a few seconds Trini recovered first.

"It would be cool to the meet the rangers I think I'll pass on Rita though." Everyone laughed, I smirked and glanced at Tommy, he was smirking as well.

We heard Kim clear her throat so we turned twords her.

"I'd apreciate it if you would stop flirting with my boyfriend." Now this really made me laugh, i calmed down enough to take a breath and respond.

"Honey your stick what guy would want you?" My smirk slipped away, and an evil glint appeared in my eyes.

"Well at least I know how dress!" she raised her voice a bit.

"Please your wearing all pink, who wears pink these days?" I snapped slightly. Tommy had remained quiet the whole time.

"Tommy are you going to stand up for me or not?" She asked looking at him.

"Of course he's not, he is after all my best friend" I couldn't help but smirk, Tommy had pulled his chair closer to mine.


	6. Chapter 6

The Girl That Wears His Colors

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers...I wish I did...the plot and Avalon however belong to me! ...Okay that is dealt with now on to the story.

(Note: This is very AU mainly after chapter twelve I belive, seeing as MMPR and PRIS are the only ones I fallowed. Oh and it's rated for 17 and up do to chapter6 )

(Third Person POV)

Chapter 6- The sleepover

After winning her argument with Avalon and Tommy left and went to his house. Avalon smiled "it's been so long...since you helped me make fun of the rangers." Tommy shrugged "Kimberly deserved it today, she was being such a bitch" She rolled her eyes "isn't that what I always told you T?" Tommy nodded. They spent a few hours talking about the old days and laying around, buy the time they stopped talking she had her head in his lap. He smiled and looked down at her.

"I find it hard to belive it's been as long as it has..." She sighed and popped a chip in her mouth. Tommy laughed "yeah but it has been". He leaned down and kissed her, she was in shock for a few seconds before kissing him back. "well that was something new" Avalon commented. He smirked and kissed her again.

When Avalon and Tommy woke up the next morning they were laying together with a light sheet covering them. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and pulled her closer "Are you hungry?" "very...all ate yesterday was those chips" Tommy smiled and got up "I'll go get us something to eat then" Avalon smiled and watched him slip on his boxers and walk out of the room.

When he came back he was carrying two bowls of cereal, they ate their breakfast fairly fast. "Do we have to get up?" Avalon asked. Tommy laughed "no we can stay in bed for a while" "Good" she cuddled closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her.


End file.
